Daddy's girl
by Lady Phoenix AL
Summary: Hermione spend her marriage cheating on her husband and her first child is not his but he raises as his own. What happens when she doesn't fulfill her responsibilities as a wife where does Ron turn to. What happens after that day and how will it change Ron's life forever. Please Review


I don't own Harry Potter or English. This story has mature content and a bit of Hermione basing. with a relationship with a minor if, you don't like it don't read it.

Daddy's girl

My name is Zona Weasley (Zona means whore in Hebrew) this was the name given to me by my 'father' Ronald Weasley, I wasn't really his daughter but a product of one of the many affairs his wife and my mother had during their marriage. I had more curves than a girl my age should have and brown hair the same as my mother and brown eyes.

But He loved her so he didn't say anything about the fact that his first the child wasn't his at all (even though his family knew the truth) but he still wanted a sign of his wife infidelity so he looked for names that meant the thing his wife was and gave it to me.

What is actually really weird is the fact that my mother was able to give him children despite her cheatings. He loved me the same as the other children who were actually his or so I thought when I was ten everything changed.

One night when my mother and my half-siblings Rose and Hugo were at my muggle grandparents' house my 'father' entered my room and he looked angry and sad." Daddy, what's wrong are you ok?" I asked him innocently he smiled at me and answer

" Nothing that you can help me with, baby girl."

I pouted and said, "But I can try ok." But he just laughed

"Ok well as a woman your mother has some responsibility to me which she isn't completing at least not to me." I thought about it and told my father

"Can I do this job mom can't?" after my answer he smirked and licked his lips.

"Well these responsibilities are important and you can't tell anyone that you're doing them and you will do everything I say ok?" I nodded

And I asked," So what kind of responsibilities are those?"

My 'dad' smirked again and patted his lap signing me to sit in and said:" Those are the responsibilities of being a whore."

"What does whore mean daddy?" I asked again innocently and he was all too happy to answer to me

"Well there are many names slut, tramp, pro, streetwalker, loose woman, scarlet woman, easy make, skank and the list can go on and on your responsibility is to make I feel good by using your own body."

"Well, what do I need to do?" I asked with a smile on my face

My 'dad' smiled, "That's exactly what I'm here to show you, now you have to do as I say alright?" he asked getting a nod from me in response.

"Well, first of all, let's get you out of these clothes," he said as I raised my arms, allowing him to pull my sundress over my head.

I shivered as I felt my father's cool hands run across my breasts and stomach. "Now for your knickers," he said in amusement.

Using his thumb and forefinger he lightly pinched the fabric between my crotch and slowly pulled it down along my smooth legs to expose my private place.

"Alright Zona, your role as a whore is that you will be using your body to pleasure to me. This can be done in many ways that I'm sure you'll improve later." He said as he groped around my body.

"You have many tools at your disposal so don't be afraid to use them. You have your mouth," he said as I opened my mouth wide to show to my father," you have your pussy." he said as he moved one of his hands lower to my cunt and slipped a finger into me. "Oh man your tight, I'm going to love you!" he said enthusiastically as he wiggled his finger around inside me." You have a pussy that belongs to a perfect whore. And you are one, aren't you?"

"Ohhhh." I moaned lightly in pleasure, while nodding in answer to his question, as I was touched how I never was before and how I was going to be touched for many years after love, caring, and lust.

"You Like that?" he asked as he withdrew his finger and brought it to my mouth for me to taste.

"Yes, it felt good," I said as I opened my eyes and saw his wet finger near my mouth.

"Come on Zona open up and taste your juices," he said with a grin as his other hand put pressure on his crotch trying to relieve him of the pleasure, I was giving him and the pleasure my mother had denied him for years.

"But that was inside me, I don't want to!" I wined and I realized I sounded like a child.

Within a split second, my dad grabbed my naked form and had me lay across his lap his crotch being put under my pussy." You will do as your told!" he stressed each word as he brought his hand down four times across my bare ass making it red which contracted with my pale skin.

"Alright, alright daddy, I'll lick your fingers." I sobbed with tears streaming down my face which he licked with his tongue making me moan.

"That's my little whore," he spoke as I moved my mouth around his finger and quickly licked around cleaning it before detaching my mouth, I like it a lot and the look on his face was a great reward I didn't understand why my mother didn't do it anymore.

"Another a tool to pleasure is your ass and what a cute little ass you have too."

"MMMM!"I squirmed as he pushed a finger into my butt.

"You also, have your hands that can be used in many different ways and when you get older you will have the nicest set of tits to use." He spoke while massaging my breasts and helping me to sit up straight.

"Now you're ready to begin." He said as he quickly stood up and undid his pants allowing his hard dick to fall out in front of me his dick was about ten inches long and four inches thick, and I didn't think it would fit anywhere in me but it was worth a try.

"This Zona is daddy cock, and you will put it in every one of the holes I mentioned before but right now I want you to slide your mouth over it and suck it like you would a lollipop." I hesitantly reached out and grasped my father's cock and brought it into my inexperienced mouth I could only take about an inch or two but hearing his moans of pleasure made me feel really good and see that I was doing a good job.

"Oh yes Zona that feels so good," he spoke as my tongue flicked across the head of his dick, I wasn't enjoying this even more than I did sucking his fingers I guess he was right I was born to be a whore well his whore.

I felt my father's smooth dick moving along my tongue. "Oh ya, that's it." my dad groaned as he grabbed two fists full of my bushy brown hair the same hair I shared with my mother he did it a little harder than he should have done but I enjoyed it the pain the same as the pleasure and began to thrust deep into my mouth so I just opened my mouth as much as I could and kept it opened for a few minutes.

"Mm, Mm, Mm." I cried as he fucked my mouth, his cock hitting the back of my throat causing me to gag (in a few weeks, it would have lost the gag reflex so much would my mouth be fucked).

I could only look up to my own father's face, that was clearly one of enjoyment and I couldn't say anything, this was something my whore of a mother had denied him for years and I was really enjoying this and besides the pain in my head because of his hands in my hair and the fact that I was keeping my mouth opened longer than it should have been I was enjoying even more with each passing moment.

"Mm, Zona I'm going to cum!" He said while he continued to pound into my mouth at first, I didn't understand until I felt a warm substance, I deduced to be cum filling my mouth. I wanted to spit out the substance but found that it didn't matter how much I struggled my father held me steady as he filled up my mouth kore and more a bit cum started dripping from my mouth.

"Swallow it, you, little whore doesn't make me force you." I found that I didn't consider the name offensive later I would discover it was because that was the meaning of my name and my father had been calling that for years.

Seeing no other alternative, I began to swallow his load until my father pulled out. Unconsciously licked my lips as dad sat beside me. "Did you like the taste?" He asked raising an eyebrow and licked his lips as he saw my abused red lips and the little bit of cum that had left in my face.

His pupils were dialed and he was breathing heavily with a smirk in his face he looked dangerous and I wanted him to continue what he was doing to me even more.

"Is pretty good," I admitted and I really did enjoy it.

"Well, that's good because you'll probably be swallowing a lot of cum in this house and everywhere, I want you to." I just smiled a bit, in reality, I was looking forward to it.

Looking down he could see that my cunt was slick in arousal. Reaching down he placed his palm on top of my virgin pussy and rubbed his hand around my cunt.

"Oh daddy, Mm that feels so good."  
"Would you like to feel better?" Without waiting for a response, he was standing up again. "Don't worry you won't have to do much but it will last a while considering your mother has been holding me off for a while now and this has to be done for you to get a full understanding of your new responsibilities now lay on the bed and open your legs as much as you can," he ordered and I obeyed.

He stared for a while and then said," Oh Zona, I'm going to fuck that tiny pussy of yours so hard that you won't be able to move for days." he said as he opened my legs even more and positioned his cock at my entrance and thrust into me without warning.  
An ear-piercing scream came from my mouth as he broke my hymen keeping him from moving forward anymore.

Slowly my screams died and he allowed my body to adjust to the intrusion. "That only happens the first-time baby girl, I had to break you in next time it won't hurt I promise you will only enjoy it without the pain."

Eventually, my sobs died down and he slowly began to move in and out of me. My tight pussy doing wonders for him.

"Oh my, oh ya, uhm, you're going to make a great whore Zone with a cunt like this, Mm" he groaned while he moved his hands to my chest.  
"Mm." I moaned as my pain turned to pleasure." Daddy, I can feel it, go faster pleased harder. I want more so much more!" he was fucking me so fast and hard that the only coherent thoughts I could come up with were" Ohhhhhhhh!" as I reached my very first climax.

My body was rocked as I felt pleasure previously thought unimaginable. I closed my eyes as I relished in the feeling.

Meanwhile, he continued fucking me but when my cunt contracted when I peeked it was so tight that he couldn't hold it in as he let loose his load so deep inside my pussy.

Sighing he pulled himself out and waited for me to sit up before holding out his dick which I promptly took into my mouth.

"You learn fast, you'll be an amazing whore. Though I didn't doubt it you would make a great whore seeing who your mother is. But I can bet you will become an even greater whore than her. And you are mine." He spoke before pulling his now clean dick from my mouth with some difficulty as I didn't want to let laughed and told me that we would continue again in a few minutes and I smiled, he fucked me for the next four hours until I fainted from exhaustion.

When I woke up the next morning, I was sore all over and every hole of my body hurt and I had a very noticeable limp wincing at every step I took but I was happy and after a shower, I went downstairs to eat from that day on every time my dad saw me, he called me daddy's girl but in reality, he meant daddy's whore.

We continued to fuck every day even while the other family members were in another room. My mother knew of this relationship and soon moved into a house so that she could have her relationships more easily. Until the day I left for my school years our nights were always spent in my bed together with his cock inside my pussy barely leaving that place and also every I grew up I realized the real meaning of the word and I didn't have a problem with it yet, I was having sex with a man who was technically married but we loved each other.

After I finish school, I left the wizarding world and lived with him in the muggle the world through he mostly visited. We had twelve children together with the first one Ronald Jr born when I was seventeenth me being pregnant with him in the last years of my school year and we were happy until the day he died during a mission, I went to his funeral not because he was my father but because he was the men I loved and I didn't have another contact with magic until my first son's eleventh birthday.


End file.
